Boy Next Door JUSTIN BIEBER
by DemiL4Lifee
Summary: Sofia was just an ordinary girl, until Justin Bieber moved into the house next door, read this and watch there friend ship unwind,   Someone comes into his life unwanted and everyone gets a shock...Look in
1. Sofia meet Pattie & Justin

**Characters:**  
>Justin Drew Bieber,<br>Sofia Marie Munro

The house next door to where normal teenager Sofia Munro has been up for sale, and finally it comes the day where a new family moves in, but it's no oridanry family…

_**AN: First Stroy i hope you enjoy :)  
>I do not own Justin Bieber, but how AWESOME would tha bee!<br>Like i said it's my first story so please give it a chance  
>Thankss<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sofia POV:<strong>

'Beeep, beeeep, beeeeep'  
>it was 6am on a Sunday and I woke up to the sound of a truck backing up into the driveway of the house next door. Someone has finally moved in!<br>I peeped out my window to see around 20 people carrying large cardboard boxes into the house a quickly as they could.

As I looked at all the people, I noticed a familiar face carrying a box filled to the top into the house.  
>"It cant be!" I whispered to myself..<br>"Scooter Braun? What the?" I said blinking repeatedly.  
>I though I might have been seeing things because of how early it was in the morning so I didn't care too much.<p>

I went down stairs and made some toast for breakfast.  
>I brought it into my room and opened my laptop to check if anyone had commented or liked some of my videos on YouTube.<p>

Over 500 comment already!  
>"Huh!" I said with a big smile on my face.<p>

"_Wow! Ur a gr8 singer! :) x"  
>"amazing!"<br>"You have a fantastic voice!"  
><em>  
>People like my voice, I was pleased.<p>

I closed the lid of my laptop, and got changed into my white jean shorts, a purple tank top, and a flowy black top over to top. I slipped on my thongs and chucked my phone into the pocket of my shorts and walked to the kitchen

Mum was downstairs putting flowers and a bunch of other stuff in a basket, as well as a welcome letter. She wrapped it in cellophane and tied it with a purple ribbon.

"Sofia, darling I'm going next door to greet and give this to the people moving in next door, I want you to come too." Mum told me.

"Ok mum" I said smiling

On our way to the house I told mum about my likes and comments on YouTube.  
>"Everyone likes my voice and singing mum!"<p>

"That's great hunny! Maybe one day you'll be a famous singer!"

Thoughts ran into my head about how amazing it would be if I became famous!

Next thing I knew we were at the house next door and we walked over to a lady at the front door telling everyone which room the boxes belong in.

"Hi, im Maria Munro, this is my daughter Sofia. We live next door" mum said smiling and pointing to our house.

"Oh hi! Nice to meet you! Im Pattie Mallette"

My mind went spaz! P-p-Pattie M-m-mallette! Woaaahhhh! This seriously can't be happening! THE Justin Bieber is moving in next door! OH EM GEE!

While mum and Pattie talked, I looked around curiously and I saw a boy my age shuffling through boxes trying to find something

"Ughh! Where are me purple supras!" I heard him , its JUSTIN BEIBER, I said in my mind as I felt a little dizzy.

"Found them" he slipped on his shoes and turned around with a smile on his face.

It was silent for a minute as we both stared at each other.

"Hey! Im Justin Bieber" he said taking a step towards me

"N-n-nice to meet you..im... Sofia Munro..i live next door.."  
>I finally managed to spit out, this is the most incredible yet most embarrassing moment of my life!<p>

"Oh sweet! Which ones your room?" He jumped straight into asking curiously as he checked out the front of my house with that famous smile of his.

"That one there..." I pointed to the one on the side of the house

"Awesome, mines right across from your" he said pointing to the window right opposite mine.

"Would it be ok if you helped me carry some boxes into my room?" he said scratching the back of his head then leaning over to get a box full of stuff

"Sure" I said smiling

OH MY GOD! I AM HELPING JUSTIN BIEBER TAKE BOXES INTO HIS ROOM!

He handed me a box, and our hand touched the slightest bit which made me shiver. He looked up at me with those amazing brown sparkling eyes and I got lost in them until we were cut of by the shouting of Scooter telling Justin to hurry up and finish moving his boxes.  
>So we walked towards the door and into Justin's house<p>

"Place the boxes anywhere" he said as we entered the last door of the long hallway, his room was like the same size as mine.  
>I placed the box down and sat on his bed looking around the room, it the colours on his wall were White, Blue and Purple<p>

"You're really pretty..." he told me out of no where

"Me? Are you joking...puh-lease!" I blushed

"Your smile is cute" he laughed and I blushed again then turning away.  
>I felt him sit next to me on the bed.<p>

"We should hang one day, I mean we are neighbours now so I guess you can come 'round whenever I'm home" I smiled and nodded unable to speak, this was so unreal, was I dreaming or something?

I turned my head back around.

"Thanks, same for you"

"What's your number?" he asked me, I gestured my hand out and he placed his phone in my hand and I punched in my number, he did the same with my phone which was in my lap.

We were cut off by Pattie walking into Justin's room.

"Sofia, your mum said you can stay for a while but she wants you home soon okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, thanks Mrs. Mallette"

"Please, call me Pattie" she said smiling and walking away, closing the door behind her.

"I want to get to know you..." Justin said with a big smile on his face.

"Haha, well what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" he said.

"Ok...well..."

* * *

><p>We talked for about 2 hours which went so fast, Justin was so amazing. I never thought I would meet Justin face to face let alone him be my new neighbour.<p>

By the time we stoped talking we found out that we had ALOT in common and he was sitting so close to me that our hands were inches from touching.  
>My phone vibrated and it was a text from my mum.<p>

_**From:**__ Mum  
><em>_**To:**__ Sofia  
>Hi hun, lunch is ready, and your cousin's are here, could you come home now please.<em>

I looked up at Justin.

"Sorry, but I have to go, my cousins are over" I said with a small smile as I got off the bed and

"It's alright. We'll talk soon okay" he said with a big smile and looking at the window leading into my room.

"haha sure' I said grinning

He walked me to his front door and we said our goodbyes.  
>"See you soon" I said turning around to face him<p>

He leaned in and gave me a hug "Definatley" he whispered in agreement he let go.  
>As I walked down his driveway I waved goodbye.<p>

Boy was he amazing! I'm surprised I didn't faint!

When I walked in the door, my little cousins Mia (3) and her brother Luke (5), ran up to me and gave me a big hug. They are so cute!

My mum, my older sister Alysia, Autny Grace and I all sat at the dinner table having coffee, I couldn't stop thinking about Justin  
>I suddenly got a text, it was Justin.<p>

_**From:**__ Biebs  
><em>_**To:**__ Soff  
>go to your room, I want to see you x<em>

_**From: **__Soff  
><em>_**To:**__ Biebs  
>haha ok ill be there in a sec :) x<em>

I get up from the table and walk into my room when I look out my window to find Justin waiting for my by his window, with his left handed guitar in his hands.

I laughed and opened the window  
>"what's up?" i asked<p>

"I wish you stayed, I want to know more about you" he said with a growing smile on his and my face.

I blushed, got up and walked over to my laptop and brought it next to me by the window.

I "What you looking at?" he questioned as he put his guitar down and jumped over his window seal, sitting on it with his legs out the window.

"My You Tube" I said smiling

"You Tube? You sing?" he said questioning me in amusment

I nodded sheepishly and took a glimpse at him.

"Sing for me" He said smiling

"No way! I'm not very good" I said staring into his eyes.

He suddenly climbed out of his window and walked over to mine. He put his arms through my window, turned my laptop around to him. He had a shocked expression on his face!

"Already1000 views! You have to sing to me now, pleaseee" He begged

I shook my head.

He looked through my videos that I uploaded and found a song of his that i did a cover of. It was "U Smile".  
>I was a bit embarrassed but he kept listening, as I watched him he looked up, smiled and winked at me. I swear I just died.<p>

He played the video and I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment. 10 seconds through the he grabbed my hands are started singing the song to me.

"Baby, you smile, I smile, oh oh oh oh, you smile, I smile"

I couldn't help but blush and laugh, I didn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Justin POV:<strong>

This girl was amazing! I wanted her, but I don't want to rush into anything, I just met her. She then started singing with me.

When the song ended we were both standing facing each other with our hands holding together just staring into each others eyes.

We heard footsteps coming and Soff jumped back and I snapped out of my gaze.

She looked at me with a shocked look on her face.  
>"HIDE" she said in a loud whisper, so I army rolled under her bed, I heard a giggle escape her mouth.<p>

"Soff! Mum wants you downstairs because she wants you took look after the little kids!" her sister said

"Yeah ill be down in a sec, im just checking my twitter."  
>She said as she quickly tapped on her keyboard, obviously typing<p>

Man her voice was adorable! I heard the door close and I came out from under the bed.

"Sorry." she said with a sad look on her face

"Hey, its fine I'll talk to you soon. I said as I prepared to jump out the window the way I came.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek, jumped out of the window and winked at her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sofia POV<strong>

OH MY GOD! HE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK!

I walked out and started entertaining my little cousins.

A few hours went by. By this stage, my cousins had left; I had dinner, showered and was in my pj's sitting on my bed. I forgot that Justin had moved next door and heard his loud music playing from next door.

"Is it possible for your music to go any higher" I said shouting across the yards in between us.

"Sorry"  
>he shouted as he turned it down doing his famous hair flick, my hear skipped a beat, it was like watching him do it in slow-mo just like in his movie, it was so hot!<p>

"What are you up to tomorrow?" he asked me

"I have school" I said with a flirtatious sad face.

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that, I'm home schooled so it isn't that bad for me" He said with a small smile off disappointment.

I didn't realise that my sister was standing at the door. She knocked on the side of the doorframe.

" are you talking to?" I could tell she was confused

"Ughh... Im on the phone talking to Hannah." I said with a blank face hoping she would buy my story.

"Oh. Okay...well can you keep it down. We're trying to sleep"

"Sorry! I will." I said in a small whisper.

Alysia walked off.

"Im really sorry Justin, i better go" I whispered as I set my alarm and moved over to the window again

Before I was ready to close the window, he picked up a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something.

_Not if we talk like this ;) x_

Was written on the paper.

I smiled, closed the window, got out a note book and wrote back.

_He he your cute ;P xo_

He started writing something, it took a while so I walked back over to my bed, took out my 'Secret Diary' from under my pillow and started writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was the most amazing day ever! THE Justin Bieber moved in next door. He's so amazing! We have ALOT in common and im starting to fall for him properly fall, not some celeb crush. He kissed me on the cheek today too. Hopefully he likes me because I certainly like him! His room is right across from mine so right now we are writing letters to each other through our windows. It's amazing…_

We talked for ages! I didn't want this night to end!

_I think im gonna go. Im tired. Night Biebs :) xx_

I quickly scribbled on a piece of paper, as I looked at the time

2am

_Sweet dreams Soff :) xx_

He wrote and disappeared from my sight

I fell asleep within minutes, dreaming about my day with Justin Bieber.


	2. This isn't a Dream anymore

**Justin POV.**

The next morning, I woke up and was completely in love with Sofia. I had a dream about her and all I wanted to do was make her mine.

I looked out my window and noticed that Soff wasn't in her room but noticed a note on my window seel.

_To Biebs :)  
>I'm at school, text me <em>

I smiled and grabbed out my phone.

_**From:**__ Biebs  
><em>_**To:**__ Soff  
>hey Soff xo<em>

I put my phone on my bed side table and got changed to get ready for a tour meeting. Me and the crew were still organising the tour and deciding on designs. I thought that maybe, I could ask Soff to come with me to a tour meeting one day so she can keep me company, those meeting are long, I need have some fun.

My phone vibrated

**From:** Soff  
><strong>To:<strong> Biebs  
>heeey superstar! Did you just wake up?<p>

Before I had a chance to reply mum walked in and told me that Kenny was here to pick us up. Here comes the boring bit about being a teenage star…

Up until Soff finished school, we had been texting all day. Scooter was getting pissed because I wasn't paying too much attention to all the designing. He kept whacking me across the head and telling me to pay attention, but I couldn't help myself, we just kept texting,

I got a text from Soff saying that she was home from school. I knocked on her window so as soon as I got home so I could see her. She was sitting at her desk doing her homework.

"Hey, what's up" she said to me as she came to the window and sat down under it.

"Thought I would come see you" I said smiling.

"Cools come in" she opened the window wider and let me in.

When I walked in to Soff's room it smelt like her. I didn't really notice it yesterday because I was in a daze. Her room was so neat and FULL of purple! One of the many great things that we have in common.

I was lying on Soff's bed checking my twitter, and she was on the floor, back up against the side of her bed doing her homework. I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." she said out of the blue.

"Creepy much! How did you know I was looking!" I said in shock.

"I have my ways" Soff said winking

There was a moment of silence.

"Want a drink?" she asked me as she slid up the wall exiting the room

"Yep" I said and I followed her out into the hallway.

**Sofia POV:**

I got up and started walking to the kitchen; I grabbed two glasses from the cupboard.

"Lemonade or coke?" I said smiling and turning to him as he looked around my house.

"Whatever you have" he said smiling

I know everything about Biebs because I was Belieber till I met him, well I still am so I knew he liked coke, so I poured him a coke.

"My favourite" he said with a flirtatious smile  
>I giggled.<p>

"So how was school?" Justin asked me as he sat him self down on a stool at the kitchen bench.

"Meh. Schools school. I had double maths and science which I hate the most. I had music which of course I like the most. Then I almost got a detention in French class cause I had my phone out" I looked at him with wide eyes and we both laughed.

"Hey I know a little French, well alot" He said to me. I laughed, "I know" I Said with a satisfied look and put my cup in the sink

We walked back to my room and I went to finish my homework.

"Oi, what are you doing tomorrow?" Justin asked me with a curious look on his face.

"Unlike you, I'm not home schooled, which means I have school." I said still staring into my maths text book trying to work out this stupid equation.

"Oh.. I was going to ask if you want to come with me to a meeting tomorrow.. We're organising my tour, but don't worry about it, it doesn't matter now. Maybe some other time" he said in a sad tone of voice with a puppy dog face.

J-j-justin b-b-bieber..Askingg me to go to a meeting with him!

"I suppose I could fake sick" I said with a questioned expression on my face.

"really? I mean I don't want you to get in trouble" he said with excitement and care in his voice

"It will be fine, it's not the first time" I said with a cheeky grin on my face.

"Thank Soff" he said giving me that gorgeous smile of his.

After an hour, Justin left I showered ate dinner and then we talked the whole night through our windows, texting and with our letters.

I wrote another entry in my Diary, whilst sitting at the window…

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was another amazing day. We texted all day in class, almost getting me a detention but who cares because tomorrow, I'm going to a meeting with him, his mother, scooter and the rest of the gang to organise his tour. I might get in trouble but I'm a brilliant actress (:_


	3. Great Idea

**Soff POV:**

So this morning was like a date kind-of-thing with the Biebs even though we just met each-other but it was pretty cool that I was hanging out with Justin Bieber!

I showered and put some natural make-up on. A little eye-liner, mascara, and foundation. I dressed in my white denim shorts and a purple adidas hoddie.  
>(I never go anywhere with out wearing any purple. Its just a thing that i do.)<br>Another thing that i have in common with the Biebs. Purple suited me cause of my straight long brown hair that came just inline with my ribs; so I was told.

I looked at the time and it was 7:01am. I looked into Justin's window to see him still sound asleep. I text him but his phone which must of been on silent cause he didn't move at all.

I opened my window and threw a stone at his window. He jumped so much that he jumped up with karate hands in front of him. I laughed so much that I couldn't stop! He was standing there with his long pyjama pants, his hair a mess and his tanned body showing his 8-pack. All I could think was WOW as I stared as his abs.

"Ahhh!" he screamed

"Sofia! My god! Please don't do that again!" he said while ending his comment with laughter.

"hahahaha sorry!" I said with a guilty smile

He paused." Wow, purple really suites you!"

I smiled and said thanks as I gave a twirl, he laughed.  
>He did his cute little Bieber laugh which i couldn't help but blush at.<p>

"I'm going to go get ready" he said with a wink then closing the curtains of his window.

While he finished getting ready I checked my YouTube and Twitter. 4000 viewers on YouTube! Wow was I in shock! And I had a lot more followers on twitter which was exciting because they had seen my YouTube videos. 

Justin finally opened his curtain. He was wearing his Purple Supras, skinny jeans and a purple hoodie. We were both wearing purple so we matched perfectly.

"Come over!" he told me grinning through both windows. 

I shut my window and headed for the front door. Since my mum wasn't home she wouldn't notice that I didn't go to school, not like she'd care that much anyway.

Just as I was about to go to Justin's house, I found him at already at the front door. He smiled. I smiled as I shut the front door.

He took me to his Range Rover and we drove off.

About 20 minutes of talking and listening to music, we finally came to an Office Centre. It was quite posh and the security in this place was over protective!  
>I was introduced to the band and crew members. They were so nice and said they had heard a lot about me!<p>

Justin was very serious when he was discussing his tour, although he would look completely out of it most of the time. It was too cute! They were deciding on different ideas for each song that he was singing.

For the starting song, 'Love Me', they decided that he should come out of this big circle type thing that looks like he is coming out of an x-box. For 'Never Say Never', they decided to have fire effects and karate costumes. And so on;  
>they were now deciding what to do for the song 'Up'. They already said that he was gonna play an acoustic version of it but they needed props and maybe a dance routine.<br>I nudged Justin. "Can I add an idea?" i whispered to him.  
>"Yeah why not" he said excitingly and interested in what I was about to say.<br>"Uhmm..." everyone looked at me. "Why don't you make a big love heart that floats over the crowed while he plays, and he could sit in it?"

Scooter looked at me in amazement.

"Wow! That's a great idea Sofia! I like the way you think!..Justin you got one lucky girl there. You won't want to loose her!" he said pointing at both me and Justin and winking. Justin looked away, I think he was blushing and his face was all red, so was I.

After a few hours of working, we went home and just chilled for the rest of the day.

Justin had to go out that night so I decided to do another YouTube video. I decided on a cover of the Selena Gomez song 'A Year without Rain'. I was rather proud of myself for singing it. That night I wrote another Diary entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a pretty good day. Justin took me to work with him and I got to help him and his crew decide on what some props are good to use for his MyWorldTour. I gave them the idea to make a big heart that floats above the crowd in the song' Up'. I also recorded another video to put on You Tube. I did a cover of the Selena Gomez song 'A Year without Rain'. Hope Justin sees it while he's 'creeping' on you tube and twitter as he does. _


	4. Let the rain fall down

**Well, i don't know who is reading this so please let me know what you think of my cousins story, press the review button at the bottom. YOU CANT MISS THIS MESSAGE 'REVIEW BUTTON!'**

**Twitters- cfeaver4jbiebs  
>DemiL4Lifee<br>FOLLOW US!  
><strong>

**We do don't own any real life characters, everyone else we own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Justin POV: <strong>

"Heey Sof, How was school?" I asked as she sat on her front porch outside her house reading a DOLLY magazine with a McDonald's slushy sitting next to her.

"Heeey, Just the usual. How was your day?" she asked me back while I went to sit down next to her.

"It was great! Everyone loved your idea of the 'floating heart' for 'Up' so we got some builders to start designing the heart. I can't wait till the concert. The fans will love it!" I replied as I watched her grin form.

"Aw wow that's he heaps great!" she smiled and continued reading her magazine.

This was it, the moment I've been leading up too…

"Hey, I was just thinking" I said looking down at my shoes; I could tell her eyes were on me.

"do you want to come to the movies with me tonight? There's a new movie out, 'Grown Ups' it's pretty funny" I asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Sure, one of the girls at school was telling me that it's hilarious, I'd love too" She replied and I breathed out feeling relieved.

I laughed. "Cool. Be ready by 7? I'll come over to get you." I replied in excitement but keeping my cool

"Cool, see you then" she picked up her slushy and walked inside waving goodbye to me with 3 fingers.

_YESS!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sofia POV:<strong>

I could not believe that I was going to the movies with Justin Bieber! Him being my neighbour now is old news, but this? It's just amazing!

It was already 5:30 so I thought I better start getting ready.

I showered and got changed into my light grey ripped jeans, a plain black fitted singlet, and a purple, checked, un-buttoned tee to go over the top. I re-did my make up and slipped on my purple converse shoes.

"Perfect" I said to myself as I looked in the mirror.

By this stage it was 6:30 and my sister called me to come and have dinner.

As I walked down the hall I could already smell mums baked potatoes!

"Mmmmm" I said as I sniffed in the air as I went to join my family at the dinner table.  
>The clock struck 7 and I heard the doorbell ring<p>

"I'll answer it!" I shouted across the table.  
>I opened the door and there stood Justin.<p>

"Hey Soff" he gave me a hug.

"Hi Justin! Come in" I let him in and he said hello to everyone.  
>As he walked in the door, Anthony choked on his food in the shock that Justin Bieber was standing in his fiancé's house. Alyssia patted him on the back and we all laughed.<p>

"I'm going now mum. Bye" I kissed mum on the cheek and waved to everyone else and we left slamming the door behind us

"You look great!" Justin said to me scuffing his shoes along the footpath as we walked with our heads down

"Thanks, you clean up well too" I said with a cheeky smirk as I nudged him in the arm, and we both smiled.

We walked to the cinema because it was only around the corner. We left early cause we didn't want to get seen by any of Justin's fans.  
>We got to the cinema and got a whole heap of pop corn, lollies and both got a frozen coke.<br>We sat right at the back in the corner so no one could see us. After about 10minutes the movie finally started and the lights when out.

Half way through the movie, while I had my hand on the arm-rest, I felt a warm had on top of mine. It gave me chills down my spine and I began to blush. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Justin staring at me. I turned my head to look at up him and just smiled. I continued watching the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Justin POV:<strong>

"That movie was hilarious!" I said with a loud laugh as the credits started rolling.

"That is now my favourite movie" Soff said laughing.

I grabbed Sofia's hand. It was around 9pm as we exited the cinema through the back before everybody else, Just in case some fans were around.  
>"Let's go for a walk." I suggested to Soff still holding her hand. She nodded with a gorgeous smile.<p>

We talked for a little bit about the movie and which parts where our favourite. It was dark and fairly cold, we came across a park with two swings.

"Race you there!" Soff said running like a little kid through the trees and into the play area, I followed catching up to her.

We were swinging on the swings for a while when it started pouring down rain, of course.  
>Sofia and I jumped off the swings, I grabbed her hands and ran under a large tree while we laughed and sat underneath it, still with our hands intertwined. By this time, we were drenched.<p>

Sofia looked up at the sky watching the rain fall. I couldn't help but stare at her.

_She's perfect._

She noticed I was looking at her so she turned her head to look at me. Our eyes completely connected for a long time, like they had never done before.  
>We stared into each other's eyes for about 1 minute when I leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in to kiss me too and I could feel her smiling. I couldn't help to kiss her, I just had to try.<br>After about 3 minutes of practically making out, she pulled away.

"We should go home." she said whispering in my ear.

The rain had stopped by then so I got up, grabbed her hands to help her get up, I put my arm around her and we walked back to her house.

"It's kinda cold." She said about 2 minutes away from our houses.

I stopped and took off my jacket and put it around her. We stopped on the footpath and we looked at each other for a solid 30 seconds. I then smiled kissed her on the cheek and we continued to walk.

The walk home was silent but a good silent. Not an awkward one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sof POV. <strong>

We reached my house and Justin walked me to the door.

_Gentleman much?_

"Thanks for a great night Justin" I whispered, it was kind of late, everyone would be asleep by now

"Anytime" he winked, did his hair flick and looked back into my eye.

He leaned in for another kiss, and then he was off.  
>"Bye" I said waving to him as he exited my front gate.<p>

As I walked inside trying to be super quiet thinking everyone was asleep, I see mum sitting there watching TV.

"Sofia Marie! Where have you been and why are you soaking wet!"

_Shit, Busted._

"I.. ughh.. I was out with Bella, Hannah and Justin." I managed to spit out, she already knew I was on a date so I couldn't really lie.

"They wanted to meet Justin.." Well I could a little.

"Your nearly 17 now and you better hope im getting the honest truth!" She started giving me a full lecture but I just walked to my room.

"Goodnight mum!" I said as I shut my door

I was soaking wet so I took another quick shower. I looked into Justin's room to see if he was there, his curtains were open but he wasn't in his room, weird.

After my shower I put on my pj's, I was just about to hop into bed when I over heard music playing from my sisters room.  
>I knocked onto her door.<p>

"Come in" she said.

"Oh its you. What's up?" She said patting the empty bit of bed next to her, I went and sat down.

"By the way, WHERE the hell have you been?" my sister asked me sounding concerned.

"I was out, with Justin. I need to tell you something

"Go on?" she asked

"Well as you know, tonight I went out on a date with Justin-"

"aw how cute!" she interrupted. I blushed and hit her with a small bear beside me.

"What I'm about to say you CANNOT tell me, got it? I said questioning her with a very serious look on my face. Alysia nodded.

"..And we kissed too tonight.." I said as my voice faded out.

"Aw! My lil' sis is finally growing up! I'm so proud!" she said giving me a big hug.

"Get off me" I said as I pushed away from her with a small laugh.

"I haven't told anyone yet. Cause everyone teases me how I'm so 'in love' with Justin, and I never thought the day would come when I would fall for him." I went on as Alysia postioned herself in front of me.

"I mean he's the guy of my dreams, He's SO nice and we get along really well! We also have alot in common and I really like him, but he doesn't know that yet, we haven't spoken about that…"

"You need to tell him! You need to know if he likes you back!" She said sounding like a teenager again.

"I know, but I don't want to make a fool of myself, what happens if he doesn't like me? I don't want to get hurt" I started rambling on

"But if he kissed you, then that obviously means he likes you, in some form" Alysia protested cutting me off.

I smiled. "Goodnight" I said as I waled out her room, ending our conversation

When I walked into my room, I saw Justin sitting on his bed in his room staring into my room, smiling.

He waved and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_i had a great night with you xx_

I smiled and grabbed a pen and paper  
><em>me too xx<em>

He wrote again. Taking a while, I sat on my couch and waited…

_Look I know this may sound stupid but, your always on my mind and I can never stop thinking about you, I had a dream once about a girl, she was perfect and I said to myself the day I would meet her I wouldn't stop until she was mine. That girl was you, you're my favourite girl…_

I read the note then looked back at him, he started writing something else

_I Love you, Sofia :) xx  
><em>

I smiled, and blushed

_I love you too :) xx_

I managed to scribble that down.

He wrote one last note.

_Night Sofia. Xx_

_He blew a kiss and I watched him shut his blinds for the night_

I started writing another diary entry.

_Dear Diary,  
>Tonight I went to the movies with Justin. We went and saw' Grown Up's'. It was hilarious and i had a great time but that wasn't the highlight. I also got my first real kiss! And it was with Justin too, yes I 16 never been kissed but it was perfect, kinda like a make out session ;)<br>He said he loved me, I said it back. I really think he is 'the one', they say he isn't out there but I don't believe it anymore._


	5. Concert time

**HEY!  
>I just wanna write in and say thanks for reading this story, hope you are liking it, if you do, review for us at the bottom?<br>Just again, i don not own Justin Bieber or any of his music and family (Pattier, Scooter etc)  
>Every fiction character is mine:)<br>HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Justin POV: <strong>

Two months had come and gone so quickly.

We went on a few dates, she helped me with more ideas on my concert tour and we became really close. Finally the concert was ready!

Tomorrow night will be my first ever concert at Madison Square Garden! I desperately wanted her to come on tour with me, so cause its her birthday tomorrow, I'm going to surprise her and give her backstage passes as well as front row seats..And maybe some flowers to top it off as her birthday present.

Then next morning I woke up with excitement because i couldn't wait to give Sofia her birthday presents.  
>I got changed, hopped into my car and drove to a Florist to get some nice purple flowers. I chose purple Daisy's. They were so pretty, just like Sofia (yes I'm corny)<p>

When I got back home, because it was early, I didn't want to wake her whole family up, so I walked over to Soff's window to see if she was awake. She was sound asleep, she looked beautiful even doing that. I didn't want to wake her but I had to, I wanted to be the first to wish her Happy Seventeenth Birthday.

I climbed through her window and sat on the side of her bed with the flowers and an envelope in one hand.

"Soff" I whispered.

She didn't move and inch. I shook her lightly touching her back.

"Soff babe, Wake up!" I shook her a little and she turned now lying on her back

I bent down placing one hand on her tone stomach (over her singlet of course) and leaned in to give her a kiss.  
>Obviously she WAS awake because she pulled me in and kissed me before I could.<br>This time, the kiss was different than usual, I was like we were really meant to be.

Our kiss became very deep; I quickly pulled away before things got more heated.

"Your a little teaser" I said winking, as I rested my nose on hers. She just smiled.

"Happy 17th birthday babe" I said giving her a peck on the lips, sitting up and giving her the flowers.

"Thanks Superstar" she said in a small whisper sitting up in her bed and sniffing the flowers.

If I'm ever in her room now the door has to be open so her mum can keep an eye on us, I don't think she likes barging into her daughter room while she's making out with her boyfriend…my bad.

"Your birthday present doesn't end here" I added as she admired the flowers

"I'm taking you out today, We're going on a boat so get ready" i said with a smirk.

All she could do was smile.  
>"Thanks Justin, I owe you" she said as she walked me to the window. We kissed passionately once more before I climbed out of her window and entered through mine.<p>

**Sofia POV: **

I ran to the laundry and grabbed a vase out of the cupboard to put the flowers in. My family were all gathering into the kitchen waiting for me so they could wish me happy birthday, yearly routine.

Even my big brother Tom was there! He came all the way from our home town in Australia just to wish me a happy birthday, my day was already perfect!

I was confused though at why he came for my 17th, I mean my big birthday was last year when I turned 16. Well, at least he was here.

I walked in

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOFIA!" they all shouted.

"Aww thanks guys!" They all came running, giving me a kiss and a hug

"TOMMY!" i ran to Tom and gave him a big hug.  
>"i missed you bro!"<br>"i missed you too lil' sis"

"So…" I trailed on after everyone went back to sit at the table  
>"Where's my presents?" I said as everyone laughed at me.<p>

My big sister grabbed me by the hand while my brother covered my eyes. We were standing outside because I could feel the grass under my feet.

My brother moved his hands from my eyes and I screamed with excitement.

"A CAR! OMG! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOO

MUCH!"

I gave my whole family a massive hug again then Dad handed me my very own car keys and I screamed again.

Before i knew it, the neighbours (a.k.a Justin, Pattie and his Grandparents) were outside on my front lawn too cause they heard me scream!

I walked over to Justin who was checking out my car.  
>"Nice wheels" he said winking<p>

"Happy Birthday Sofia" he said giving me one quick kiss, so mum wouldn't know that he was in my room thins morning.

After a fifteen minute conversation with Pattie I ran inside and quickly got changed into my new purple and silver bikini that I had been waiting to wear ever since I bought them last winter cause they were on sale. I grabbed a knitted light cardigan to go over the top and white cut shorts. I put on my purple thongs and grabbed my beach bag with my sunnies, sun block, towel, drink and my camera.

I walked to say good bye to my family and made my way to MY brand new shiny car. Justin was waiting for me.

He was already sitting in the passenger's seat (I think I left it unlocked, oops). When I got into the car, I gave Justin a kiss on the cheek. I felt so amazing!

_Shiny new car, new swimmers, and a hot looking boy sitting in the car next to me. Only a girls dream! I was in heaven!_

Justin snapped me out or my day dream and we made our way to the beach.

**Justin POV: **

Soff looked so fine in her new bikini and sitting in her new car. She must have felt happy, which made me happy.

Sofia and I stopped the boat on this little sand island in the middle of some beach, she pushed me in the water and I tugged her in too, we played for ages

We layer on the sand too after a while. Just sitting under the sun, staring at the sky, her head was on my chest,

_I wonder if she could feel how fast my heart was beating… _

"Let's go for a walk" I said as we slowly sat up

"Sure" she said smiling.

I put on my hoodie which had the tickets in one of the pockets. Soff put on her cardie and we went for a walk with our arms around each other, side by side. We walked for not even 10 seconds when i stopped her and faced her.

"Another birthday present" i said smiling, I couldn't wait any longer

She looked at me confused.

I handed her the envelope and she opened it. As she pulled out the backstage passes and tickets she noticed the 'MyWorldTour" heading, They fell to the ground. Her mouth went to the shape of an 'o' and she squealed.

"JUSTIN! OMG THANKYOU SO MUCH! THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!"

She didn't hesitate to kiss me, it was so passionate and deep like this morning, our kisses are starting to feel different, longer and more passionate.  
>As we pulled away I laughed, picked up the tickets and hugged her.<p>

"The concert is tonight, I want you to ask two friends to come with you cause my best friends, Chaz and Ryan, will be sitting with you." She smiled again.

"Oh my gosh I can't wait to ring the girls!" she screamed.

I looked at the time on my water-proof watch.  
>1:30!<p>

"Shit!" I said to myself I could see her smile fade into a confused look.

"Soff we have to get home. I have to get ready!" I said grabbing her hand and leading her back to our stuff. I started packing up and continued to talk.

"Scooter is going to be at my house in like half an hour to pick me up! I have to be at MSG early before the fans get there."

Finally when I turned to her so I could catch my breath I saw her partially sad expression.

I went up to her placing my hands on her shoulders  
>"I'm sorry Soff, I know this day is important to you bu-"<p>

"Seriously it's fine, I get it" She said cutting me off and smiling a little but.

It took five minutes to get back to main land, and ten minutes to get back to our neighbourhood. The ride home was quiet and when we got there we went our separate ways to get ready.

**Sofia POV:**

Okay so I'm a little upset as to how early we had to leave the little island, we spent not even three hours there, but I was being stubborn the way I acted. I mean how lucky am I to even have him.

_Gosh Sofia, snap out of it…_

I dialled Hannah and Leah's number as we did a 3-way call.

"Hello?" they both answered one after the other.

"I HAVE 2 TICKETS LEFT TO THE JUSTIN BIEBER CONCERT! YOU TWO ARE COMING! FRONT ROW SEATS!"

The girls screamed at the other end of the phone with excitement.

"Happy Birthday!" They both managed to scream whilst they were overfilled with excitement

"What did you get? What did you get!" Hannah said

I told them about my car and my brother being home. I hadn't told them about Justin moving in next door cause I thought they might get jealous, so I thought that now would be the best time..

"Girls i have something else to tell you,"

"What?" they both asked.

"You know the house next door how it was for sale, well someone bought it about 3 months ago –"

"And..." Leah butted in.

"And.. how I got the tickets is 'cause Justin Bieber lives next door."

There was a silent pause.

"ahahahahahahahahahah!" the girls laughed so hard I couldn't here myself think, I checked the time again

_I don't have time for this, belive me or not I don't care, they can kill me later, when they find out he does live next door._

"Fine don't believe me, be over in about an hour"

"Soff, we know you are absolutely INLOVE with the 'Biebs', but you don't need to make up shit like that!" Hannah said still laughing.

"Okay girls see you soon" I said rolling my eyes in a silent giggle and hanging up the phone.

_They'll see_

**Hannah POV:**

"What the hell is she on about! As if Justin lives next door to her!"  
>I said to Leah still laughing<p>

"Hold on" Leah said in response, there was a sudden silence , like the line went dead

"Hannah, I don't know, I mean Sof is a trust worthy girl. She never lies, especially to us, I really think she is telling the truth.."

"Seriously Leah!" I butted in  
>"As if Justin Bieber would move next door to her" I regretted the words that just came out of my mouth, I was sounding like a total bitch, I should believe her…<p>

"Im going to go get ready, see you soon" Leah said and the line went out, I couldn't tell if she was mad or not, nows no the time either

**Sofia POV:**

My phone buzzed as soon as I got out of the shower.

_Perfect timing_

**From:** Biebs  
><strong>To:<strong> Soff  
>I have a limo coming 2 pick u and your friends up. It will b there at 6. Cant wait 2 c u! Xx<p>

_A limo! Wow! The girls are gonna have to believe me then! _

**From: **Soff**  
>To: <strong>Biebs  
>aww you didn't have 2! i cant wait either! Xx<p>

I did my make up and put on some foundation, purple eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner.

I dressed in a purple strapless dress and added some silver and black jewellery.  
>I slipped on my black stilettos and waited on my bed for the girls to come over. About 20 minutes later, after checking my twitter and YouTube, the girls finally arrived. They both looked great! Hannah had a tight black dress on, and Leah wore a pretty pink dress. They wished me a happy birthday and gave me a present.<p>

"So where is 'Mr. Bieber" Hannah laughed in sarcasm.

"He's already at MSG; He had to go there early to get ready." I said walking towards the front door

"Like no one knew that!" Hannah laughed again.

_Seriously Hannah, you want to be like that now? Just wait till after the show…_

I just ignored her and shrugged it off. I gave the girls their tickets to put in there purses, and the backstage passes to hang around their necks.

We sat around the front porch talking until a stretch hummer pulled up at the front of my house.

"WOAH!" the girls said in shock!

"The party has just begun girls!" I said winking and making my way to the hummer. The door suddenly opened slightly and a purple balloon floated out. And in shock, i saw Chaz and Ryan sitting there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOFIA!  
>Ryan and Chaz said with big smiles on their faces.<p>

"Aww thanks guys!" I said with a bigger smile, but trying not to look too excited that Chaz and Ryan were sitting there!

The girls came running up behind me as I hopped into the car.

The girls were in shock to see Chaz and Ryan there

"Believe me now?" I said as they looked into the hummer then back at the boys, I just laughed

"OH MY GOD!" Leah said in excitement!

"Have a seat" Chaz said to Leah, patting the seat next to him so she could sit next to him as they entered the limo

Ryan sat next to Hannah who was like in pure shock it was hilarious!

We got to the stadium about 10 minutes later and all I could hear was the piercing noise of screaming fans.

"Come this way" Ryan said taking us to the back of MSG.

The girls linked arms with me. This was SO exciting.

A big body guard was standing at the door.

Chaz and Ryan pulled out back stage passes and showed them to the Bodyguard.

We did the same.

As we walked in, Justin stood there waiting for us. The girls stopped at the door in total shock!

"Sof!" Justin said in excitement. He kissed me on the lips while Leah and Hannah stood there in shock AGAIN!  
>So this kiss went for a while too, until someone rudely interrupted us, well is was Scooter who pulled us apart. We both went red and everyone was looking at us, hiding their laughs.<p>

Justin was wearing a tight purple tee, black jeans and purple Supras. (Those where his life!) He looked at me up and down and bit his lip.  
>I gasped and hit him on the shoulder to snap him out of his gaze. He just looked at me a winked.<p>

_Hopefully no one saw that…_

"Justin! C'mon man! You gotta get ready! Your fans are waiting!" Scooter said grabbing his hand and pulling him away

"Hey Soff! Sup Chaz! How's it going Ryan!, okay, good, great bye!" Scooter said.

He smiled at Leah and Hannah and we bursted out laughing

Kenny came over and showed us to our front row seats, the arena was huge! And FULL

"Save the screams for later girls!" Kenny said as he waved goodbye to us

Hannah and Leah looked around in pure amazement  
>"You going out with Justin Bieber and we are all sitting front row centre at his MSG sold out show" Leah shouted into my ear<p>

"SOF! Why didn't you tell us about this before! This is amazing!" Hannah said.

The lights started to dim and the screams got louder!

This was going to be the best night of my life! ...


End file.
